


controlling (DISCONTINUED)

by EmpathyGalore



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caulscott - Freeform, D/s, Eventual Smut, F/M, it may be a bit slow, they're fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpathyGalore/pseuds/EmpathyGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan’s classes had gotten switched, and coincidently his art class had been bumped up to the same time as Max’s. Their after-school ‘activities’ escalate, becoming a distraction for the both of them. Damn teenage hormones. (First few chapters is a sort of backstory!) (There will be around five-ten chapters, so things may be paced out a bit!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        The classroom was nearly dead silent, the only disrupting noises being Jefferson tapping away at the keys on his laptop, some student’s fumbling with their fancy cameras, others quietly whispering amongst each other about gossip or drama, possibly both, with the occasional chuckle of laughter that could be heard, which would ignite a shush from Jefferson. The atmosphere of the classroom was lighthearted and calming, all except for the prey-capturing, intense, narrow-eyed stare that no other than Nathan Prescott was giving to no other than Maxine Caulfield.

 

        Nobody, aside from themselves, knew of their secretive not-really-friends with ((sexual)) benefits relationship that the two had going on. Despite it have had been going on for nearly half of the school year, they had somehow managed to keep it brushed under the rug. Of course, though, a few students had eventually picked up on the fact that at the same periods the two would be nowhere to be found, or the fact that they often unintentionally but noticeably would leave matching marks on each other’s skin, (or, in one horrible, scarring incident where the pair were actually caught in the act) but they had easily just pushed the stories that those student’s would share as rumors, which, at a school like Blackwell, it worked like a charm.

 

        Jefferson cleared his throat, which snapped Nathan from his gaze on Max and his thoughts on their relationship, and instead focused it on the man himself for a brief second. His mind started to waddle into depression and a sudden state of panic, so he quickly washed his brain of any traces of Jefferson and quickly turned his attention back onto Max. Now, nor never, was the time to think about the awful things he had done and witnessed. However, though, it was always a good time to think about her— Max. Nathan would never is a million years admit it, but he had a soft spot for the girl. Her presence always brought peace of mind to him in his life of chaos, and he often thought of her as a sort of angelic person. He kept all of these mushy, vulnerable thoughts to himself, of course, and when they fucked, there was no way that Max would ever even ponder that Nathan would dare think anything along those lines of or about her. Nathan was controlling during sex, a strong dominate. He loved the idea of finally being the one in all control, of taking every ounce of control away from another. When Max had agreed to his request to control her sexually, whenever he wanted, however he wanted, his heart swelled. He could not wait until their first ‘session.’ Nathan let his mind wander deeper into this memory in particular.

 

 In the beginning of their senior year, Nathan gathered up the courage to ask Max this strange request. He had watched her for a few months, monitored her movements (even hacked into her search history once on her laptop to see if she watched porn or searched for any key words in particular on a daily basis) and once he felt content enough, he approached her. It was at the end of the school day on a Friday, and Max stood at the door of her dorm, unlocking it. Nathan walked up carefully, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Caulfield,” He said, leaning against the wall. This startled Max, and she dropped her key.

 

         “Ah, crap— oh. Hi, Nathan.” She said, leaning down and swiping up her key from the ground.

 

         “I have a, er— a sort of odd question to ask. A request, um, I think. It may come off as sudden.” He said as quickly as he could, beginning to chew his bottom lip. A damn habit.

 

         “A request? What, do you want to copy my homework?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Nathan swallowed.

 

        “No, not that. It’s— fuck, actually, I’m just going to say it. So, I have this kink. Hear me out, okay? I use it as a sort of coping mechanism. Shit, this sounds weird.” He mumbled in one rushed, fast sentence. All Max could do was blink and stare at him absently.

 

         “What I gathered from that is that you have a kink that you use as a coping mechanism. Why are you telling me this?” She asked, twirling her key in her hand. Nathan chewed at his bottom lip more violently.

 

         “Okay, okay. Let me try again. Yes, I said I have a kink. This kink is controlling people.. uh— getting what I want, but sexually. I have observed you for a few months because I have developed an interest in you. This interest has formed into a very, very sexual sort of interest. I am interesting in controlling you. Sexually. Uh, yeah.” He said, coughing once he finished his sentence.

 

 

        Again, all Max could do was blink. “So, you’re asking me if I am interested in helping you fulfill your kink? Something along those lines?” She asked, and Nathan sucked in a breath before nodding.

 

         “Yeah, basically. Everything would be consensual, of course, and we would discuss things that you are comfortable and uncomfortable with. We would have a word key: one word that if you say, everything stops completely, and another word that means you would like things to slow down a bit. Do you— do you have any questions?” He whispered, taking one hand out of his pocket to brush it through his hair. Max thought for a moment, but then shook her head.

 

         “No, not really. Wow, Nathan Prescott wants to be fuckbuddies with me. Who would have thought?” She joked, but Nathan just stared at her. Max’s laugh halted to a stop. “Seriously, though, this is pretty sudden. I, uh— I think I need some time to think about this, you know? I don’t want to get myself into something I can’t get out of.” She added, and Nathan’s body tensed for a moment.

 

         “You can back out of this any time you want. This isn’t like Fifty Shades or anything, if you are ever uncomfortable with our situation, I want you to know that you always have the option to end it. I understand you needing time to think, though. I probably would to.” Probably. Nathan would never accept anything like this, he thought. If someone, someone who he’s barely talked to throughout the years, came up to him like, “Hey, I know we’ve never talked that much before, but I’d love to fuck and control you!” he would probably call his dad and have them arrested. Nathan locked eyes with Max. He needed to choose his words carefully so he didn’t end up getting arrested. His family, of course, mainly his father, would bail him out in an instant, but that wasn’t the point. He didn’t want to push Max into something that she didn’t want to fully do.

 

        “Would you mind telling me Monday morning? That way you can have the entire weekend to think about it. If I see you somewhere, I promise I won’t even bring this up. I want you to fully think thoroughly about this, okay? It is a bit odd, after all.” He said, and Max licked her lips. Nathan ignored the slight tingle that surged through his spine at this.

 

         “More than a bit, but yes. I’ll tell you Monday morning in art. Until then,” She said, fumbling with the lock on her door before opening it and walking through, closing it with a soft click.

 

        “Yeah, cool. Mond— ah, you closed the door. Shit, what the fuck did I just ask her? Seriously, man, you have issues.” He mumbled to himself, shoving his hand back into his pocket and quietly walking out of the girls’ dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! the next chapter will be before next friday if you are interested in reading more of this story! anyways until then i will prepare myself for when the time comes where i have to write Pure Sinning


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew so this is chapter two!! the first Pure Sin will start in the next chapter, so stay tuned ;3c  
> also, i can't believe i finished this chapter so early after writing the first one. wow. go me.  
> see you guys soon!!

Saturday, 9:00 AM

 

     For Nathan, the wait of Max’s approval was devastatingly harsh on his mental health. He was preparing himself for the worst possible reply, possibly even her reply to be a police officer knocking on his dorm door. Max wouldn’t do that though, right? No. No, he thought, she wouldn’t. The worst thing he knew that Max could do in this situation was to say that she found his request uncomfortable, and that would completely break him. He would file his kink of controlling people ‘uncomfortable’, and probably never speak of or about anything sexual ever again for as long as he lived. The best case scenario, Max would agree with his request. As simple as that. What would follow afterwards, though, would not be as simple. Nathan, (who had been lying on his bed, in his thoughts) finally sat up. Softly, the moans of whales swam through his head and filled his room with a sort of calming aura. He glanced up at the non-stop loop of projections that were displayed on his wall, and sighed. Quickly, he leaned over and clicked off his alarm clock. He then began to tap his foot against the floor, resting his head in his hands as he allowed himself to drift back into his thoughts.

  
    He would need to make a few lists, if Max agreed. If. Would she find it creepy if he began to prepare that soon, even without knowing her answer? Well, she didn’t have to know how early he had started to prepare. He could just say that he had a few lists pre-made, or that he copied them from some BDSM website or something. He stood, walking over and snatching a notebook from his bookcase and a pen from his nightstand, flipping open the notebook to a random page and pressing the pen against it. The first list he would need to make was one that not only had his kinks, but kinks in general, along with “yes”, “no”, and “maybe” check boxes beside them. He would definitely need to know Max’s limits, preferences, and dislikes. Basically, he needed to know what she was and wasn’t game for. He decided to start the list with his personal favorite kinks:

  
-Hair pulling (y / n / m)

-Denied orgasm(s) (y / n / m)

-Dirty talk (y / n / m)

-Pet names (y / n / m)

-Spanking (y / n / m)

-Bondage (y / n / m)

(He circled the word ‘bondage’ quite a few times.)

-Choking (y / n / m)

He stopped.

  
    He would need to go into more detail for some of these, he realized. What pet names were acceptable? For spanking— what things were allowed? Hands, flogs, whips.. was there a way Max would and wouldn’t prefer to be tied? How would she feel about collars? Leashes? Shock collars? Nathan was scribbling all of this on one page, his hand flying across the paper. He took a deep breath and, finally, put the pen down. That would be enough of that, for now. If there was more things that he eventually would think of, he decided that he would just ask Max herself when the time came. There was no point in stressing himself out before even knowing her answer. In one single movement, he closed the notebook, hooking the snag of the pen into the top of the spiral wire, and sat it down on his nightstand. He promised Max that he would give her the entire weekend, that if he saw her he wouldn’t bring any of this up, but it’s all he could think about and all he wanted to talk about. He brushed his hair further back with his hand, lying flat on his back onto the bed once again. His eyes trailed back to his projections. It was really going to be a long two days.

 

Saturday, 3:15 PM 

 

    At around noon, Nathan had decided to throw on his jacket and take a walk. There was no point in staying cooped up in his room, and his suggesting posters that were scattered around his walls agreed with him. After about five minutes into his walk, (which was just circling the campus) he became immediately bored and called Victoria, asking her if she wanted to get lunch.

    “Seriously, Nathan? It’s— what time even is it— it’s almost three thirty, and you haven’t eaten yet?”

  
    “I never said I haven’t eaten yet,” Nathan said, digging the tip of his shoe into wet dirt.

  
    “But I know you, Prescott. Besides, your voice is a different tone than usual. Something is up. I’ll see you at Two Whales in ten minutes.” And then she hung up.  
Nathan hadn’t really even wanted to go to Two Whales, he was going to suggest a Chinese restaurant that was just across the street, but there was no point in calling her back just to change the setting of their meal. He clicked his phone off, sliding it back into his jacket pocket. Her words resonated throughout his mind. How had she known that something was up with him, it wasn’t even a five minute call, and he had barely said anything at all. Damn, she was observant.

 

Saturday, 3:35 PM

 

    Nathan had walked to Two Whales, picked his usual booth, and just sat in silence. Joyce gave him a glance when he walked in, which had turned into a glare, and nudged at one of the other waitresses to take his order rather than her herself (he had just ordered a coffee and told the waitress that he was expecting someone). He pretended not to notice and just brushed this off, as he was used to being avoided. Besides, he had other things on his plate. For starters, Victoria was late. Her ‘see you in ten minutes’ had turned into a text saying ‘sorry! Traffic is busy, see you soon. Xoxo’, which was odd for Victoria. She may not seem like the type, but she is normally very early to things, rather than late. He half expected her to already be in Two Whales before he even arrived. He brushed this off as whatever, though. Maybe traffic was bad. He couldn’t imagine Victoria lying to him, especially not about something as small as traffic. He walked here, anyway, so he wouldn’t know if it was or wasn’t. He quickly swallowed the rest of his coffee, crossing his arms on table. He hoped that she would arrive soon.

 

Saturday, 3:40 PM

 

    Soon after Victoria’s text, she did arrive. The way she did so, though, made Nathan wish for a second that he hadn’t called her. She flung open the side door of the restaurant, making everyone turn their heads and stare at her. She didn’t seem to notice, though, and instead her eyes darted everywhere, scanning and looking for—

  
    “Nathan! I’m so sorry, I really tried to be as speedy as possible. Things were a bit rough before I left, so it delayed me.”

  
    Nathan blinked. “I thought you said that traffic was ba—“

    Before he could even finish, Victoria was whipping out something from her backpack that she had, for some reason, brought with her.

  
    “So, I had an idea. You sounded very.. hm, how should I put it— you sounded very frustrated on the phone. You didn’t sound sad, though, so that’s good. What’s wrong, though? I know something is, so don’t even try to lie to me, Nate.”

  
    Nathan lifted his head from his arms, unfolding them as well. “Nothing’s wrong, at least nothing in particular. There’s just something on my mind. Don’t worry about me,” He said, scratching his cheek.

  
    “Don’t worry about you? Nathan, there’s always something that causes me to worry about you! Ugh, this is beside the point. What’s on your mind?” She said, and Nathan noticed that she slowly began to put whatever she was about to pull out back into her bag. He needed a subject change, anyways. He loved Victoria, but some things, especially this thing, needed to be kept to himself.

  
    “What’s in the bag?” He asked, pointing to it using his head. Victoria swiftly tucked her bag under the table. “It’s nothing. It’s, uhm. My phone. I was just checking the time.” Nathan raised an eyebrow.

  
    “If you were just checking the time, why the uhm? Sounded like you had to think about what to say. Vic, what’s in the bag? You’re not one to hide things. Not from me.” Nathan said, his voice lowering slightly to (try) to show that he was being serious. Although Victoria knew that she could have come up with something and convinced Nathan otherwise, she decided to spill.

  
    “Alright, alright. So, you know Max Caulfield, right? Cute girl, has that Polaroid camera, sits in the back of our art class—“ Nathan froze at the sound of her name. What did Max have to do with this? Play it cool, he thought.

  
    “Uh, yeah, I know Max. Why?” He said, suddenly adjusting his posture.

  
    “Well, I’m pretty sure that she has a thing for you. I saw her while I was walking to my car, and she asked me where I was going. I said that I was going to go meet you in Two Whales, asked her why she cared, and she just shrugged. Then,” She said, reaching underneath of the table and pulling out a small voice recorder. “She gave me this, then asked me if I could record this conversation.”

  
    Needless to say, it took Nathan a moment to process all of this. “W-Why— why would she ask you to— she asked you to record our conversation? Did she, uh, did she say why?” Of course, Nathan knew why, but he needed to know if Max had told Victoria anything. “No, but I tried to ask. She just said that she wanted to “observe” you. Is she stalking you, Nate, because if she is, we can, like, go to the police. Or tell your father, or principal Wells.” Nathan quickly shook his head.

  
    “Ah, no, no. She’s not stalking me, and.. well, thanks for telling me. Listen, I think I need to— I’m sorry, Vic, but I need to— fuck. I-I don’t need to fuck, that’s not what I meant. I—“

  
    “You need to go see Max? Talk this out?” Victoria offered, and Nathan nodded, mumbling a “yes” under his breath. Victoria just smiled. “Of course. No worries. Call me if you need me, okay?” She said, reaching out and taking Nathan’s hand for a moment. Nathan smiled back at her. “Yeah, thanks. Thank you. Can you— can you delete that recording, by the way, since I’m going to go talk to her right now, there’s no need for her to have that recording, you know?” He said, his voice barely just above a whisper at this point. “No problem. Go talk to her, Nathan.” Victoria said, once again smiling. Nathan nodded again, removing his hand from hers and then standing. He then slid a crumpled up fifty dollar bill out of his pocket, sliding in onto the table. “Lunch is on me,” He said with a wink, even though he knew that Victoria could afford it and more. Victoria only nodded.

  
    Quickly, Nathan walked out of two wells and into the street, walking at a fast pace down the sidewalk. Victoria watched him through the window until she could no longer see him. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two,” She thought to herself, “but I do know that you see something in her, and her in you. Maybe I misjudged Max.” She saw a waitress that wasn’t serving anyone, and raised her hand towards her. “Over here, please!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is where the sin begins!  
> there is a trigger warning of choking in this chapter, too  
> next chapter will be Entire Sin ohohohoho

              Nathan was running faster than he ever had, or at least faster than he had ran in a long, long time. Hundreds of things was blazing through his mind at a thousand miles per hour; why Max had wanted Victoria to record their conversation seemed to be the thought that kept coming back the most. He began to theorize, a habit of his that he could never seem to break. Maybe Max thought that he was going discuss the request that Nathan had asked her? Maybe this was all just a trust test to Max, or maybe she wanted to see just how ‘personal’ Nathan had filed it under? Whatever it was, Nathan needed to know. He couldn’t think a valid reason _why_ he needed to know, he just had to. Besides, his legs wouldn’t stop even if he told them to.

 

                In a span of only ten minutes, he had ran from Two Whales back to the campus. He began to walk past principal Well’s housing, only to be stopped by the man himself. He could hear the soft hic’s from under his breath, he had been drinking, and when Nathan tried to walk away…

 

                “Hey, wait! Nathan, I have something to ask of you.” Ray waddled his way towards him, and Nathan swore he heard a camera click—

 

                “Nathan, it’s about your father. He called earlier and has a complaint about your grades, he isn’t happy at all.”

 

                Nathan snorted. “Yeah, so? That old fucker is never satisfied.” There that noise was again, but this time he was absolutely _sure_ that he saw a flash in the distance, and then oh God, there she was, waving a newly printed photograph around in the air before tucking it into her bag. His eyes scanned for what she could have took a picture of, there was nothing around— wait, did she just take a picture of _him_?

 

                And then their eyes locked, for only a brief second. For Nathan, time froze. For Max, hey, she could make it freeze.

 

                Ray had been blubbering the entire time about stuff Nathan had no interest in: his grades, his father, his future. All that mattered to Nathan at that moment was the fact that he needed things to be answered, and the girl with the answers was only a few short parkour-bench-jumps away. Max put her camera away, pointed towards him, towards the door of the girls’ dorm, and then walked through. Nathan understood.

 

                “Listen, Wells, I’d hate to be a negative Nancy or whatever, but I have to go. E-mail me if you want to talk about my dickhead dad or grades.” With that, he took off strolling towards the dorm’s door. In the background he heard Ray mumble and huff, then heard heavy footsteps in the opposite direction.

 

                He quickly shoved open the door, trying to remember which door was Max’s but for the life of him _couldn’t_. Thank God for the map that was pasted on the wall beside him. After tracking down her door number and knocking once, twice, he was let in. Nathan decided to just say what he came here to say. Much like he couldn’t the day before.

 

                Max was on it before he could even open his mouth.

 

                “You want to know why I asked Victoria to record your conversation.” She didn’t even ask it in the form of a question, she knew why he was here.

 

                “Yes, well— uh. Actually, yeah, that’s it.” Nathan mumbled. Max only smiled.

 

       “I asked her to record it because I wanted to know if you were going to tell anyone, and Victoria would’ve been the best person to try this on, considering how close you two are,” So it _was_ a trust test. “Oh, and I have good news for you. I have decided to give the answer to your request early.” This made Nathan’s eyes widen for a good five seconds.

 

     “Are you sure? I gave you the entire weekend to decide for a reason, you know.” He said, swallowing carefully. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, especially not now, so he just decided to stay as passive as possible, for now. It was crucial that he didn’t fuck anything up.

 

   “Yeah, I’m sure. Look, the only reason I didn’t ‘agree on the spot’ was because I needed to know that if this whole thing commenced, you wouldn’t go blabbing to everyone about how you fucked Max Caulfield.” Max said, a twinge of a detrimental tone in her sentence.  The only thing Nathan could do was nod, he understood how he could come off as the type of person to do something like that. Thankfully, though, he was not.

 

                Nathan would never admit it, but he was extremely excited. Now, he could finally get things moving along _his_ way. First, though, he had another question.

 

                “So, what was the point in you taking a picture of me? In the yard, I saw your camera flash right before I saw you. Can I have that picture?” He asked, extending his hand towards her. Max shuffled through her bag for a minute, then pulled out the picture. Before Nathan could grab it, Max held snatched it upwards. Little did she know that that small, minute thing was a mistake on her behalf.

 

“You agreed to my request, right?”

 

                “What?”

 

“Just now, just a few seconds ago. You said you were sure you were ready to say yes, right?”

 

                “Yeah—“

 

And then her back was digging against the wall.

 

                The sudden movement came as a shock to Max, and the picture fluttered out of her hand the second Nathan’s torso slammed hers against her own shut dorm door. Nathan no longer cared about that damned photo, truth be told.

 

                Nathan ever so gently cupped her cheek with his hand. “From now on, some things are going to change, okay? You, you belong to me now. This has to be clarified, above all things.” His hand dropped slightly, brushing against her neck ever so slightly before forming a loose grip around it. _No_ , he thought, _no he couldn’t anything like this, not yet. He still had to go through his list of kinks with her._

 

      Or, he could just experiment with a few, see how she reacted, and take it from there. Only a few wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

                His grip tightened, just a little, and Max’s breath hitched.

 

                That sound was _absolutely delicious._

 

                “You, of course, will have some control over what we do. We will have a system to follow, one that will let me easily understand how you feel about things. _Green_ , if everything we are doing is fine,” He locked eyes with her, trying to tell her to use this system now to tell him to stop, before he got too far in, before he lost himself, before he _couldn_ ’ _t_ stop.

 

                Max nodded.

 

                                “ _Yellow_ , if things you are a little uneasy or if you're quite a bit uncomfortable with what we’re doing, and _red,_ ” His squeezed her pretty little neck just a bit more. “and everything stops immediately.” There was a few seconds of silence, and Nathan was afraid that maybe she was about to cry or something, but everything was fine once Max reached down, lower, lower, lower, using her left hand and Nathan’s thoughts crippled, because _oh God, holy shit, she’s stroking me through my pants._

 

                “Green.”

 

                Fuck, Nathan had never in his entire life been more excited to hear the name of a goddamn color.


	4. UPDATE

Well, hello. It's been a while, hasn't it?

I am so, so sorry for my (and this fanfiction's) sudden, unexplained disappearance! Some personal things had happened, and I've been dealing with them and their conflicts, which had unfortunately mega delayed the release date for chapter four of this story.

I have some good news, though! Although I cannot promise a direct release date, I can promise that chapter four will be coming out /soon./

Thank you all for all of your kind comments, kudos, and for sticking with this fanfiction despite my lack of updating recently. 

 

See you soon!


End file.
